One More Time
by BookLoverxinfinity
Summary: An alternate ending to the last "Aftershock" episode of Teen Titans. Beast Boy is injured by Terra. What will Raven do? BBxRae.


**A/N: I just re-watched the end of the last Aftershock episode and this story came to mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did Beast Boy and Raven would be together and the show wouldn't be cancelled. Peace. Love. Anime.**

Raven's POV:

I came into the underground room along with the other Titans. I really wanted to help Beast Boy since he was down here all by himself. I was worried about him. Wait, me worried about Beast Boy? Couldn't be. I mean I do get tingly and giddy sometimes when I see him. Okay, Okay. I might like him a little.

I walked forward until the scene before me came into view. I was infuriated by what I saw. Terra had a pointed stone floating right above Beast Boy. How dare she.

"Terra you don't have to do this. You don't have to let him control you." Beast Bot argued.

Terra seemed stuck like she didn't know what to do. She continued to stand over Beast Boy with the rock right in front of her, ready to strike.

I couldn't take this anymore. "If you hurt him, it will be the last thing you ever do," I threatened with venom pouring into the words as I spoke. Beast Boy stared at Terra with pleading, determined eyes as she stared back. Terra was getting frustrated, angry, and annoyed really fast.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," is the last thing Terra said before she began glowing yellow and brought the rock down onto Beast Boy.

"Nnnnooooooooooooo," I screamed, tears streaming down my face, before unleashing my dark powers onto her. I wasn't about to back down from my threat or I guess promise after what she did. I would show no mercy. I could hear the other Titans around me but just ignored their frantic warnings. Black spikes pierced Terra's body before the black aura around my body raced across the ground and swallowed her up. I immediately became exhausted and retracted my powers, falling to my hands and knees. The darkness withdrew, and Terra's body fell to the ground. She wasn't moving. She was lifeless.

I realized what had just happened before I started to slowly crawl toward Beast Boy. "Beast Boy…Beast Boy" I softly sobbed, trying to get an answer from him. I finally got to him when I took in the site before me. Beast Boy was lying on the cold earthy floor with a big, bloody wound in his chest. I gasped. The rock that had injured him lay on the ground beside him crushing his left arm. I levitated the rock away before cradling Beast Boy in my arms. "Beast Boy? Can you hear me?"

His eyes lightly fluttered before closing again. The other Titans came rushing over to see the damage that had been done to Beast boy.

"Oh no, BB is that you?...This can't be happening," Cyborg sadly whispered trying to be strong and not shed any tears.

I heard Starfire gasp as she flew over. A horrified 'Friend Beast Boy' was all that was heard before she buried her face into Robin's shoulder, crying. Robin didn't say anything as I continued to hold the boy I secretly liked in my arms.

"Raven…?" Robin gently asked me.

"No," I answered sternly not caring if the answer made sense. I was just trying to say 'leave me alone' in as few words as possible. Everyone stayed quiet behind me just watching. I sobbed, gently running my fingers through his silky green hair over and over again. He was lightly breathing but struggling. He must be in pain. We had to get him somewhere fast, so he could be treated but the shock was so great we couldn't move. Why didn't he transform into a spider to avoid getting hit or some other animal that would have helped him get away. I had to her his voice one more time. "Beast Boy, please answer me."

He fluttered his eyelids again. His eyes slowly cracked open until they were only half lidded. His forest green eyes stared at me. "Raven…" he breathed. He seemed to be using all of his energy to keep his eyes open. Guilt filled me.

"Never mind don't talk," I pleaded.

"Raven… I need to tell you something."

"No. Tell me when you're feeling better."

He shook his head. "I need to tell you now." He sharply inhaled.

"Fine but make it quick." I knew there was no arguing with him in this state.

"I… really like you, like, love you," he exhaled slowly.

I was silent. I was too stunned to say anything. What about Terra? I thought he loved her. I had to respond though.

"I don't know what to say except I love you too." I was crying out of happiness and despair. He smiled a small smile and closed his eyes. His breathing was getting even slower.

"Beast Boy? Can you tell me a joke," I managed to choke out so he wouldn't die on me.

His smile grew a little bigger. "Okay…knock…knock."

I sadly but sweetly smiled. "Who's there?"

"….Adore."

"Adore who?" my voice cracked.

"Ador…." He exhaled letting his head fall peacefully to the side.

I started crying my eyes out. Beast Boy was gone and it was all Terra's fault. The other Titans were either crying or bowing their heads.

I will never know who adore was…

**A/N: Oh…my…Gosh I just killed off one of my favorite characters. Sorry if it didn't turn out sad to you. Also, sorry for the dialogue at the beginning, it probably didn't match the episode. Also, Slade was controlling Terra but she didn't resist enough and she did want to hurt him a little bit because she was annoyed and mad at him. She is lying dead on the floor somewhere by the way. Lastly, the joke was 'Knock Knock. Who's there? Adore. Adore who? Adore is between us. Open up!' I was trying to make the joke seem like Beast Boy was saying there was a wall of differences keeping us apart until you opened up the door to your heart. Review please even after this story is years old. Flames are welcome.**


End file.
